The Player
The Players are the human characters that the players control. As wilds.io being an online multiplayer game, it is dependent on players playing the game. In the game, there is an option to change your Gender, allowing you to alter your physical appearance. Players can also wear different capes, hats, an d shields to alter their appearance. Systems Health Players have 8 health, indicated in a health bar above their head. As they take damage, the bar gets shorter and shorter until they are. They have many different forms of attack, doing damage anywhere from 0.5 to 6 in a single attack. For an in-depth look at these attacks, go here. Players can regain health by consuming health potions or collecting red orbs. Stamina Stamina can be seen in the white bar below the player's health and in the bars above the inventory. When a player spawns, they will have two full bars of stamina. When the player uses more than half of their stamina it will regenerate, but only up enough to fill one bar. The only way to refill the top bar is to consume stamina potions or stamina orbs. Stamina is used whenever the player sprints or charges up a charged attack. Inventory Each player has an inventory with slots marked q, e, 1, and 2. The first two slots hold potions and the second two hold weapon items. To use the items, hit the key marked above the item slot. For more in-depth info, go here. Gamemodes In fort mode, players initally spawn randomly among the two teams. After the his/her initial death, the player can then choose between two teams or no team. In Soccer and in Arena, you are automatically assigned to a team, and you are not able to switch teams at all. Go to this page to learn more about the different game modes: Game Modes. * These options are only available to players who log in with either Facebook, Google, Patreon, or Twitter. Players not signed in can't buy items, get coins, or join a tribe. The character has the default axe and a Weapons are the main offense of a player. You will need your inst an experienced player is to use every move strategically, and dodge, block or avoid the enemy's attacks. The Players spawn in different areas of the map, depending on which team they are on. Teams have automatically assigned spawn points, including the renegade (black) team. NOTE: The player's hit box is the health indicator, not the actual player sprite. Loot Players will always drop something. Here is a list of what players can drop: * Coins * Health Orbs and Stamina Orbs * Bones (in the Ruins game mode, the leaderboard is determined by the number of bones) * The items in their inventory * Keys Cancelled Characters Since there no longer are different characters or player models, there are a few characters that were planned, but later cancelled. Here they are: * Shaman * Mage Rezoner made a concept art for the mage, but as wilds.io evolved, and different player models were cancelled, he made the Ice Staff instead. He also made a concept art for the Shaman, which you can see at its page: Shaman. Old Wilds.io Player Models Wilds.io beginnings gives an insight into why wilds.io was created. The game has been in development for some time, and has changed a lot since it was first introduced; the old models of the players, for example. There were two classes in the old days: Grunt The old Grunt model didn't have a shield, only an axe. Their colors were either Brown or Gray, depending on which team they were on. These axe-wielding warriors were the default fighters in the game. Berserker The Berserker was a class that you had to pay real money for to play as. This class was relatively overpowered, as it could hit knocked-down players, had faster att ack speed, faster movement speed and better moves. The Berserker was added into the game later than the Grunt, but it is still one of the old player models. It also had a nerf to make it more balanced. Category:Guide